


Flashbacks and Future

by larryspangel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sort of mention of rape more like a flashback but it isn't graphic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: Yuuri has a nightmare and Viktor helps him through it.





	

_“Get off, p-please stop. Don’t touch me!”_

Yuuri woke up in a panic, tears streaming down his face.

“Yuuri?” Viktor slowly opened his eyes, letting out a yawn. Suddenly, he froze. “Yuuri, sweetheart, are you okay!?” 

“N-nightmare...he was back. He w-was on me again...couldn’t get him off.” He started sobbing.

Viktor pulled Yuuri into his arms. “Hush, you’re safe, love. It’s just me and you, he’ll never hurt you again. I won’t let him.”

Yuuri cried into Viktor’s chest, holding him tightly. “Y-you promise?”

“I promise, my love. Soon we’ll be married and we’ll be spending the rest of our lives together.”

“We’ll get a house one day, r-right?”

“We will get a house and with a huge bedroom for us. We’ll have our friends over and Phichit will be taking photos of our entire house making it into some MTV cribs show on Instagram.”

Yuuri giggled. “Can we have a backyard?”

“Well, where else is Makkachin going to run around? Maybe we’ll get him a buddy too. And we’ll have a huge kitchen and I’ll attempt to bake for you, which will end up going disastrous and you’ll end up fixing it like usual.”

“How about you leave the baking to me...” 

“You know, that’s probably a smart idea.” He smiled, before placing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. 

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered. 

Viktor leaned down and kissed him softly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through very similar stuff right now, so writing this helped a lot. My girlfriend does a lot of the stuff Viktor did in the fic. It's been a hard time, but I'm getting through it. Writing always helps me.


End file.
